User blog:Bullet Francisco/SCP STUDIOS: MANE 6 NIGHTMARE NIGHT
Mane 6 will be hosting quite a few major events in celebration of Nightmare Night in the upcoming weeks. The following article lists everything the Mane 6 will be doing to celebrate the holiday. Episode of the Week On Saturday, October 27th, Luna Eclipsed (Season 2, Episode 4) has been chosen to celebrate Nightmare Night. More information on the episode can be found on the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Wiki here. Fan-Pony Song of the Week Glaze (WoodenToaster http://www.youtube.com/user/WoodenToaster ) and MicTheMicrophone (http://www.youtube.com/user/MicTheMicrophoneZero )'s song Nightmare Night has been chosen as the Fan-Pony song of the week. The song will air on SNN Night Live on Saturday, October 27th. The song can be found here. At the Gala Group Singing The popular song from the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episode The Best Night Ever (Season 1, Episode 26) will be sung by various SCP Studios members. This will air on Mane 6's Nightmare Night (Saturday, October 27th) The following members will have the following roles in the song: *'Applejack:' SonicTheHedgehogDude *'Fluttershy:' FreeSmudger *'Pinkie Pie:' *'Rainbow Dash:' Fly the Effin Fox *'Rarity:' Kyle *'Twilight Sparkle:' The Shadow of Darkness The background singers will remain the same. Credits to Hasbro. ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' Art Contest While this will not be an actual Nightmare Night contest, it will be running through Nightmare Night. Mane 6 will be hosting an art contest. Your submission must be pony-related. Crossovers are allowed. Using your own original character for the My Little Pony series is also allowed. Your submission must be largely based off of the series. Submissions are due Friday, November 2nd. The winner(s) will be crowned on Saturday, November 3rd live on SNN Night Live. Judges To become a judge, contact Kyle by Thursday, November 1st. There will be a maximum of five judges. You may not be entered in the contest to be a judge. You do not have to be a fan of the series to judge the art contest. The current list of judges is subject to change, and is not final. The following are the current judges: * Kyle * Fly the Effin Fox * SpyroSonic2000 Contestants * FreeSmudger * ModrenSonic * The Shadow of Darkness Gallery ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' Night Like the art contest, the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Night will not be hosted before Nightmare Night. My Little Pony: Friendship is magic Night will be hosted on Saturday, November 3rd. Times are still in question. The night will consist of a night of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic episodes. Submit your favorite episodes for review by Friday, November 2nd. Current List of Episodes * A Canterlot Wedding (Parts 1 and 2) (Season 2, Episodes 25 and 26) * Boast Busters My Little Pony: Crafting is Magic Stream The Mane 6 will be hosting a stream on Monday, October 29th in celebration of Nightmare Night. The stream will consist of the following segments: ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' Pixel Art Kyle and Fly the Effin Fox will be showcasing their My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Pixel Art, and possibly taking requests to build, too! Brohoof.com Server Tour Kyle will be touring the Brohoof.com Minecraft replica of Equestria. Fan-Pony Songs REMADE Fly the Effin Fox will be showcasing various Fan-Pony songs, as well as some other songs, remade in redstone and note blocks in Minecraft. Various Kyle and Fly the Effin Fox will be doing various other things during the stream as well! They will be playing custom maps, Tekkit, Survival Games, and more! Platform Racing 2 Tournament The Kongregate game Platform Racing 2 (http://www.kongregate.com/games/Jiggmin/platform-racing-2) is a platform racing game. On Sunday, October 28th, Kyle and Fly the Effin Fox will be hosting a Platform Racing 2 Tournament live. Who will win? Who will lose? Category:Blog posts